Permanent waving of the hair is best accomplished by heat; however, heat is usually avoided due to discomfort to the customer. Permanent heat setting chemicals have been developed involving various formulations to improve the hair; however this treatment has increased the need to apply moderate heat. Conventional hair dryers using hot air or heat lamps have been used which generate an excess amount of heat with discomfort to the customer.